louvreorgfandomcom-20200216-history
Let The Games Begin/Confessionals
Day 1 Day 2 Day 3 {{quote|takaoka|so I was actually excited to be on this tribe, as there were a few familiar faces, but also some new people who I’ve enjoyed getting to know!  Torsa - One of my oldest online friends, I met Torsa when she was just starting high school, and she’s about to graduate as we begin this game…wow. I expect Torsa to be my ride or die this game, as this is the first org we’ve played together.  Eva - My fav!! Definitely one of the funniest people I’ve met through the ORG community, I expect to stay close to her this game.  Jake - I’ve known Jake for a while but we both suffered through Last Stand together, and I voted for him to win in the end, so I expect him to have my back this game and vice versa. Nicholas - I suck at small talk but he was the most entertaining to talk to, I definitely wanted to work with him, but since I was a target, it was more about if he wanted to work with me. Gevonte - Also someone I’ve enjoyed getting to know, however we started talking pretty late, like after we lost the challenge and went to tribal late, and I’m kinda annoyed at how he talks to me from a position of power?? Elizabeth - We didn’t really make it past small talk, so I don’t blame her for voting me out (I assume she was the 2nd vote). Andrea - Also targeted me this round, but her and Liz apparently have bad history voting each other out in 2 previous ORGS (703 and Koror to be exact), so I’m not worried about her. Jordan - I would’ve made an effort to get to know Jordan, but since we were pitted against each other I didn’t bother.   I’ll continue on what happened this round in my next confessional. so this has been quite the day. I woke up to learn I was a target, since for whatever reason Elizabeth or Jordan decided I needed to go. I’m not shocked cuz I’m used to being targeted early, and I don’t blame them since we had little to no meaningful conversations. I went to sleep last night assuming Jordan’s name would get brought up eventually, and I honestly preferred that. Jake and Eva were the first to let me know, and similar to Last Stand they would have to save me again NNN. With Torsa, we’d have 4 votes, and just needed either Gevonte or Nick to vote with us, and I was feeling pretty confident in Nick but god Gevonte fucking tried me. Nick was gracious through it all, he gave me pretty wishy-washy answers at first but eventually he let me know that I was safe, so I appreciated that. Gevonte on the other hand, GOD I don’t wanna say anything mean cuz he wasn’t mean but he definitely annoyed me. The way he talked down to me, they way he literally told me how he hadn’t decided like 30 minutes before the vote, the way he had the audacity to be like “I don’t know if I’m gonna save you, but if I do wanna work together??” I THINK TF NOT you trick ass bitch, if my game is a choice to you, then our “alliance” is a choice to me. Jake and Torsa have also expressed how annoying Gevonte was so despite his power this round, he’s gone the next. Now apparently Andrea & Liz have bad blood. Liz idol’d out Andrea in Koror and Andrea voted Liz out in Kiribati. Which is why Gevonte bringing up the rumour that there was a Kiribati trio was laughable. In fact at one point me and Torsa considered voting Liz out because Andrea was a more solid number, but me and Eva both agreed that having their feud would take the spotlight off of us. So thoughts moving forward is I wholeheartedly trust Torsa, Eva and Jake equally. I believe they all have my best interests in mind, and our past interactions throughout various communities gives me solace that that’s true. Nick is the only person that I want to work with having not met before. I don’t care about Andrea&Liz individually, that sounds harsh but I mean like game-wise because we never made it past small talk, and they both were potentially voting me out, however I will keep an eye on both of them because of their feud, and will try to use that to my advantage going forward, and finally Gevonte would’ve been sitting pretty but he’s made himself a target, and I ain’t even mad about it. NOW one mistake I’ve made in the past in ORGS is only talking to my alliance, I refused to ever reach out to people that I wasn’t working with, but that’s hurt me in the past so what I want to do is try to salvage a relationship with Andrea & Liz. That’s my goal, especially if we win. Ultimately it was easy to campaign to get Jordan out, since him and Andrea posted the least, and hopefully I won’t have to see tribal council again for a while, cuz I’m exhausted!!|Sim}} Category:Confessionals